The gaming industry has traditionally developed electronic gaming machines (EGMs) that implement simple chance-based wagers. However, skill-based wagering processes need communication and processing systems that are better suited for implementing these more complicated wagering processes. Various aspects of embodiments of the invention meet such a need.